


fire in my heart

by Emgirl16



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Gabriel, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, Dying Stiles, Good Peter, M/M, POV Stiles, Stiles is a Badass, Stiles is a fallen angel, Stiles-centric, stiles misses his wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emgirl16/pseuds/Emgirl16
Summary: He knew from the start that it was a bad idea.Stiles usually made a practice to avoid bad ideas. The first one he jumped in on hadn't exactly worked out for him.It landed him in Hell, as the second most powerful being there.The first being Lucifer, himself.





	

He knew from the start that it was a bad idea.

Stiles usually made a practice to avoid bad ideas. The first one he jumped in on hadn't exactly worked out for him.

It landed him in Hell, as the second most powerful being there.

The first being Lucifer, himself.

 

He remembered the time before.

Before Hell, that is.

When he went by the name his father had given him and preformed his duties the best he could. When he laughed and joked with his siblings carefree and naive. When Lucifer was just moody.

Stiles remembered flying.

That's why he ignored everything that screamed at him to stop being an idiot and leave. Kissing Peter had made him feel like he was flying again.

Father knows he missed it. The phantom feelings never quite stopped. Sometimes he could almost feel his wings stretching out.

His _beautiful_ wings.

They were a warm, amber color. Whiskey his father had once said. At the time, Stiles had no idea what he was talking about. Whiskey hadn't existed yet.

On one of his trips to Earth he finally tried the alcoholic beverage.

It was useful in drowning your sorrows.

 

_Stiles_ _**knew** _ _the second Lucifer killed one of their siblings that he had made a mistake._

_He also knew there was_ **_no_ ** _turning back._

_So he stayed at Lucifer's side. Stayed because he had a misplaced sense of loyalty to a brother he no longer knew._

_When he was forced out with the rest of the Fallen he was ready to pay his penance for eternity. Lucifer would want him by his side. The commander of his_ **_great_ ** _armies. It would be an eternity of being under Lucifer's thumb._

_But an eternity of being Lucifer's guard dog is not what he got._

_Lucifer was forced into a cage at the very bottom of Hell, to be left there until the apocalypse. Hell was left to chaos._

_The next centuries were blurs. There was fighting and blood shed. Hell sung with joy at the darkness._

_Anyone and everyone was looking for power._

_Stiles quickly realize that Hell needed order. To gain order it needed a ruler._

_Stiles had no desire to rule, so he backed a demon who had a particular mind for business at the agreement that he would leave Stiles alone._

_Soon Hell was reigned in and Stiles spent his time wondering between Hell and Earth._

_Stiles met Peter in the pits._

_At first Stiles thought he had lost his mind. There was no way he could be seeing the sight before him. But Hell hadn't taken his sanity yet._

_There was a werewolf in Hell_

_His kind did not belong down here. They were sent to Purgatory. That's where all the monsters went. It was a common rumor among the baby demons that that's where dead demons went._

_(Stiles and other powerful beings knew the truth: dead demons cease to exist.)_

**_That's when the intrigue started._ **

****

_A quick investigation and he found out the wolf, Peter sold his soul to save his family. A hunter was planning to burn down his home with all of them trapped inside._

_His deal was completed by a newbie who couldn't tell the difference between a desperate human and a desperate werewolf. Somehow it went through._

_For Stiles, family was everything. He felt the constant ache of loneliness at being separated from them. Angels talked to each other constantly through songs. The silence was torture. Stiles wasn't stupid, he realized this was_ _part of_ _his punishment._

_He felt a connection to the wolf. Damned for family? He could relate._

**_That's when it formed into an obsession._ **

****

_Stiles went back constantly. Everyday Hell time._

_The wolf's pretty eyes and smirk stayed in his head._

_The smart remarks made him laugh out loud, scaring baby demons nearby._

_It wasn't long before he realized the wolf wasn't taking up the act of torture because of morals, h_ _e just liked being difficult._

_That's when he ordered the wolf to be taken off the rack and brought to Stiles' section of Hell. His domain, as he liked to call it when he was feeling particularly dramatic._

_It was tailored to look like a house surrounded by a field. Stiles could ignore the smell of sulfur if he concentrated enough._

_Peter held up his guard at first. He tried to escape constantly. Even tried to take a bite out of Stiles a few times. But Stiles is what Gabriel used to call "the most annoying littlest shit in all of Heaven"._

_He would win using nothing but stubbornness._

_He hadn't had a chance to be himself in such a long time. Show weakness in front of demon and they would shove a blade through your back. He annoyed Peter with his teasing and smart remarks until one day he found himself shoved against a wall and a hot werewolf pressed against him._

**_That's when the sex started_ ** _._

_They may had been having sex, but it was the moments out of the sheets that caused them to grow close._

_While they quietly read and not so quietly marathoned every season of Buffy._

_The heated discussions of various shows and characters. Stiles was convinced JohnLock was a thing and Peter was blind if he didn't see it._

_They talked about their families and shared stories._

_Stiles told Peter the true story of the Fall. The wolf was fascinated by the thought of Heaven being real._

_Apparently he had been an atheist most of his life._

_He even regaled Peter with the tale of Mary cussing Gabriel out when he appeared out of thin air and told her she having a kid(she was sort of naked when he decided to show up)._

_Peter told him about his life. Playing basketball and bothering his nephew Derek. His craving for a peanut butter cup._

_You know, the important stuff._

**_That's when they fell in love._ **

****

_Stiles made an executive decision and moved them to Earth._

_He put them in a house much like the one in his domain._

_There was a_ _**tiny** _ _problem._

_Peter was technically dead._

_Stiles used the broken remains of his grace to tear Peter's soul out of his contract without Peter's family dying. He also had to heal up Peter's body that had been decomposing. He couldn't give Peter back his wolf. It crushed Stiles to have to tell him that._

_Then there was a problem with Stiles solution to his former problem._

See, _Stiles wasn't like other demons._

_He held the demonic power, yes, but he wasn't fully corrupted. He was technically still an angel, even if he was a dark one._

_Angels couldn't live without grace._

_Grace couldn't be restored without returning to Heaven._

_A place he was currently banned from._

_He made another executive decision by declining to tell Peter that he was dying._

_He was going to, but then he saw Peter eating his precious candy. His smile more brilliant than all the stars and suns combined._

_He didn't want to take that smile off Peter's face._

_He wanted the rest of their time together to be filled with happy memories._

_So they lived in peace and for the first time in a long time Stiles_ **_hoped_ ** _._

_He hoped his love would move on and be happy. He hoped he would be allowed to enjoy whatever time he had left._

_For the first time in a long time he had_ **_faith_ ** _._

_But then, as it always does, Life knocked him out and then kicked him while he was down._

_Lucifer was broken out._

_The battle lines got drawn, armies were built, and Satan went looking for the commander of his troops._

_He was not happy at what he found._

_His second, his right hand, laying with a human? Playing house?_

_It was disgusting._

_Humans were nothing more than insects infested on Earth._

_So he tore Peter away and sent him to the darkest pit of Hell. He locked him in his former cage._

_He ripped Stiles to shreds._

_His biggest mistake was leaving Stiles_ **_alive_ ** _._

_He immediately sought an audience with his brothers._

_He saw Michael and Gabriel for the first time in many eons, who were quite skeptical of his alliances._

_He convince them of his loyalty with something as simple as the truth._

_He_ **_almost_ ** _laughed._

_Stiles waged war._

_He cut down the stupid demons who had decided to follow Lucifer with an unrivaled viciousness. He even convinced a few other powerful demons to help him._

_If Lucifer ended the world, what were they suppose to do for an eternity?_

_Play scrabble?_

_They managed to turn the tide._

_It was one thing that cemented victory for Stiles._

_Shoving his blade through Lucifer's heart._

_Then he fought his way to the very bottom of Hell._

_Even without the remainders of Lucifer's followers, there were still dangers._

_(Hell existed to torment, even its supposed rulers were not exempt.)_

_Eventually he reached the cage's door._

_Hell shook with the sheer_ **_power_ ** _he used to rip that door open._

_There he found Peter._

_He was barely holding on. The cage was not meant for anything less powerful than an archangel. That fact that a human had survived so long?_

**_Incredible_ ** _._

_Stiles carried his lover out of Hell and never once looked back._

_He finally told Peter he was dying. He was still banned from Heaven, no matter how much he helped. The war took most of his reserves and he was fading fast._

_Peter smacked him upside the head. Then he held him tight._

_Stiles only lasted a few months. At the end Peter was doing everything for him, from feeding him to helping him use the bathroom._

_Stiles was embarrassed but Peter didn't listen to his protests._

_He was in Peter's arms when he took his last breath._

He awoke in his father's throne room. His brothers and sisters surrounded him.

He took a moment to bask in the love and comfort that surrounded him.

He heard the singing and fought the urge to join in.

" **Stifiel**." The sound of his true name filled with such love made him flinch.

It had been a long time since anyone had called him that.

"I actually just go by Stiles now." He couldn't help but snark back.

If his father kept calling him by his name like he was still a good son, he would break down and cry.

He noticed Michael's disapproval and rolled his eyes.

He noticed Gabriel's smirk and gave him a wink.

" **You have redeemed yourself in my eyes and the eyes of your siblings. I am here to offer you something that you deserve. A choice.** "

 

Stiles woke up to the sound of an alarm clock blaring and his arms wrapped around Peter.

"Turn it off, Sweetheart." Peter mumbled, his voice deep with sleep.

Stiles did so without a thought.

He quickly realized he had a new set of memories alongside his old ones.

Stiles Stilinski. Currently 19. Born in Beacon Hills, California. Mother died when he was young from dementia. Raised by father who was the town's sheriff. No siblings but a boy named Scott McCall he calls brother.

Currently engaged to Peter Hale, Second in the Hale Pack.

Stiles hugged Peter to his chest and smiled.

"What has you so cheery? You hate the mornings."

" **You can regain your position among your brethren or live a human life with your lover**."

"No reason."

 

Kissing Peter free from Heaven and Hell's drama?

 **Better** than flying.


End file.
